Special Magic
by Arella1
Summary: One shot Hermione's hiding something and it's driving Harry crazy. What exactly is that on her that keeps glittering? Why is she acting so strangely?


Hermione cringed as the horrid words registered in her mind. Opening her mouth, she tried to form a phrase, but found herself unusually lacking.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Parvarti and Lavender giggled at her and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"You heard us, Hermione," Lavender began.  
  
"And, you agreed to the terms before we began playing," Parvarti finished.  
  
The Head Girl went over the dare for any loopholes. _I dare you to do something for yourself that you've never done before, but always wanted to_. Parvarti's words rang in her head. Why, oh why had she agreed to play Witches' Truth or Dare? Now, she was magically bound to carry out this stupid, stupid dare.  
  
On the other hand, it could have been worse. Much, _much_ worse, what with Parvarti and Lavender running the show. In all honesty, she was actually getting off fairly light.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Hermione stopped and looked at Lavender. "Fine, I'll do it."  
  
The two girls squealed and began dragging her to the door.  
  
"However, you two are so not going with me."  
  
The giggling girls stopped and gave her their best puppy dog faces. Hermione grinned, but shook her head.  
  
"No way. This is something rather private, if you don't mind. I'll be back later tonight."  
  
Lavender and Parvarti sighed heavily, knowing they couldn't change Hermione's mind, and relented. Hermione smiled and walked through the doorway and down to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry and Ron were huddled by the fire playing a game of Wizard's Chess. They glanced up when she sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Having fun with Lav and Parvarti?" Ron asked as he studied his next move.  
  
Hermione snorted, making Harry chuckle a bit and glance to her. "It's not that bad, is it?"  
  
"Not really, but can I borrow your Invisibility Cloak, Harry?"  
  
He arched a brow, but nodded. "Sure, let me go get it."  
  
Left alone, Hermione and Ron looked over the Chess board. "He's improving."  
  
Ron smirked and finally moved his Rook. "Yeah, but I've still got some tricks up my sleeve. Say, what do you need with the cloak, Hermione?"  
  
Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair. "Girl stuff. You really don't want to know, trust me."  
  
The red headed boy rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. "Fair enough. Say, did Lav happen to mention what she wanted for her birthday?" His face turned red enough to match his hair. "I was kinda hoping I could get her something she'd like."  
  
Hermione sat up and grinned. "Ronald Weasley! It's about time you notice her. She's been trying to catch your eye since 5th year."  
  
Ron just blushed harder.  
  
Laughing, she took pity on him. "Actually, she did mention something about needing new ribbons. She saw some in Hogsmeade the other day that changed color to match your outfit. I think it would make a wonderful gift, Ron."  
  
Letting out a breath, Ron relaxed. "Thanks, Hermione."  
  
"Anytime, Ron," Hermione answered just as Harry returned with his cloak.  
  
"Here, Mia. You can give it back to me tomorrow."  
  
Hermione gave him a strange look, but shook it off and took the cloak. "Thanks, Harry. I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
They waved as the portrait swung shut behind her. As Harry settled back into his chair, he noticed that Ron was giving him an odd look.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ron arched a brow. "Mia?"  
  
It took a moment for Harry to figure out what he was talking about, but when he did, he looked horrified.  
  
"Merlin! I didn't call her that, did I?"  
  
Ron propped his head up in his hand and nodded. "Yep," he started, but decided to cut Harry a break seeing as how the poor boy was about to have heart failure. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, mate. She didn't mind or she would have said something."  
  
Harry settled down a bit at that. "Yeah, Hermione makes it very clear how she feels about things like that."  
  
Ron and Harry both laughed as a picture of Malfoy getting slapped in third year popped into their heads.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were in the library studying. Well, Hermione was studying while Harry was staring, puzzled, at her. She'd been acting different lately. Sometimes, he'd just tap her on her shoulder or arm, and she'd nearly leap out of her skin. It'd been happening for almost a week now...ever since she'd given him back his Invisibility Cloak. She'd shoved the cloak at him with a mumbled 'thanks' and took off to her own Head Girl room—never once looking at him.  
  
Something caught the light and drew Harry's gaze to Hermione's wrist. Absently, she tugged the sleeve of her robe down over it before Harry could see what it was. As he mused over when she'd started wearing jewelry, another glitter drew his eyes back to the back of her neck. However, her hair was in the way, blocking his sight.  
  
Leaning forward slightly, Harry touched the shining spot lightly. "Her-"  
  
He was cut off, though, when his hand touched her and she shot up like a rocket. Her books flew off the table and Harry heard a loud bang on the underside of the table. So startled was the boy, that all he could do was gape at her, still frozen with his hand out. Hermione swore under her breath and began gathering her books, wincing as she rubbed her knee.  
  
"Hermione! Did you hurt yourself? Let me see that, did it bruise?" Harry asked as he recovered from his shock.  
  
She didn't say anything until he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. Her muscles were tense and rigid under his hands, confusing him. She'd never acted like this before. Gently, Harry held her calve and examined her injured knee.  
  
Hermione fidgeted, and was glad they were in the very back of the library were no one was likely to hear or see them. She'd just embarrassed herself royally.  
  
"H-Harry?" She stuttered as he lightly probed her knee with his calloused fingers.  
  
Satisfied that she'd only moderately bruised herself, Harry noticed that he was, in effect, holding Hermione's leg. Green eyes widening a fraction, he nearly gave into the reflex to shove himself completely away in humiliation. However, as his hands slid away from her, he noted that she had very soft skin indeed.  
  
Faintly ashamed of himself for that observation, Harry was glad when Hermione's softly stuttering voice broke him out of his reverie. Raising his eyes, the seventh year saw that Hermione was nervously clutching the seat of her chair and a pink tinge was beginning to flow onto her face.  
  
Harry released her leg and sat back, clearing his throat. "Um, I think you'll live."  
  
Hermione gave him a shaky smile and adjusted her robes. "Well, that's good to hear."  
  
He relaxed at her normal banter and picked up his quill. Hermione nudged him a bit, causing him to look back at her.  
  
"What did you need?" She asked, curious, and still a little shaken.  
  
Her friend only looked at her, not comprehending.  
  
"You tapped me for something before scaring me half to death."  
  
His eyes cleared and Harry grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I wanted to see what kind of necklace you were wearing."  
  
It was Hermione's turn to be confused. "What are you talking about, Harry? You know I seldom wear jewelry."  
  
Harry's brows rose. "You aren't wearing a necklace?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and pulled the collar of her shirt down a bit, revealing the absence of any jewelry. Harry frowned and nudged her wrist.  
  
"A bracelet?"  
  
She grinned and pulled up both of her sleeves. No bracelet. Now Harry was thoroughly bewildered.  
  
"I could have sworn I saw a bit of gold on you."  
  
Was it his imagination, or did Hermione just shift nervously and flush a bit? No, no, she did it again. What was she hiding?  
  
"Well, Harry, as you can see, I don't have on any jewelry. It must have been a trick of the light. Let's finish this essay, alright?"  
  
Harry nodded reluctantly and turned back to his heinous Potions' essay. The nagging feeling that Hermione was hiding something from him lingered, however, even as he got ready for bed that evening. Suddenly, a thought struck him and he glanced over to where Ron was just setting his alarm clock.  
  
"Hey, Ron?"  
  
The red head looked up as he settled down into bed. "Yeah, mate?"  
  
"Have you ever seen Hermione blush before over _anything_?"  
  
Ron looked at him for a moment like he was crazy before erupting into laughter. "What kind of question is that?"  
  
Harry shrugged as he crawled into his own bed. "I was just thinking that I can't remember ever seeing her blush about anything. Have you?"  
  
Ron decided to humor his friend and tried to recall ever having seen Hermione blush. "Hm, can't say as I ever remember her actually blushing over something. Flushed with anger, yes, but not really _blushing_. I don't think she knows how to blush, and if she did, she'd probably scoff at the notion that she actually would."  
  
Harry chuckled at that assessment. Hermione most likely would scoff at the idea of her doing something as girly as that. The memory of what happened in the library flitted through his mind, however, making the boy rethink that. Hermione _had_ blushed in there and a part of Harry-the primitive cave dweller manly man that lived in every male-was inordinately pleased that the blush had been because of him.  
  
In fact, Harry felt just the tiniest bit special due to what had happened. He knew for a fact that if that had been almost anyone else in his place, Hermione would have hexed them faster than they could blink. But she had let him actually hold her leg and had pulled her shirt down almost to her br—  
  
Harry sat straight up in bed as enlightenment struck him harder than Snape's finals.  
  
His best friend of nearly six and half years...  
  
...study buddy...  
  
...nagging mother hen...  
  
...know it all...  
  
...loyal to the end...  
  
...Hermione Granger...  
  
...was a _girl.  
  
_

* * *

Harry sat in one of the chairs in the common room, waiting for Ron to finish stuffing his books into his satchel. His midnight revelation was still sending him reeling. Sure, Harry had always known somewhere that Hermione was of the female persuasion, he'd just never really been consciously aware of the fact. Now that he was, he didn't know what to do with the info. Glancing up, he saw Ron was finished and fell into step beside him as they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. Maybe Ron had a few ideas.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"This is going to sound stupid," here Ron turned his full attention on the raven haired boy and cocked a brow in question.  
  
Harry swallowed and fiddled with the edge of his robe. "Right, anyways, but when did you realize Hermione was...well...a girl?"  
  
Ron stopped short and erupted into howls of laughter. Harry flushed and tried to quiet him down, pulling him into a deserted classroom. Ron shook with laughter as he grabbed onto a nearby desk.  
  
"Harry, that _is_ stupid. Hermione's always been a girl."  
  
Frustrated, Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose, under his glasses. "I _know_ that, Ron. I _meant_, when did you really realize it? Like, she isn't just your best friend anymore. She's...all those weird mysterious things that leave guys wondering what we're doing and what we're supposed to be doing. _The Feminine Mystique_. She's not just one of the chums."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head at Harry. "_Hello_! Was I the only one awake at the Yule Ball in fourth year? If you didn't realize it _then_, Harry, you're either completely blind or..." there he stopped and looked his friend straight in the eye.  
  
Harry shifted and returned the gaze uncertainly. "What?"  
  
"You fancy her, don't you?"  
  
The Boy-Who-Conquered immediately began denying that fervently. "Of course not! I just realized that she..."  
  
"What's her favorite book?" Ron interrupted.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at his friend, but answered anyway. "_Pride and Prejudice_."  
  
"How does she take her tea?"  
  
"She likes mint plain, but takes Earl Grey with a drop of honey."  
  
"Most annoying habit?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Blowing her at her hair when it falls into her face instead of just pushing it back. Honestly, Ron, where is this going?"  
  
Ron held up his hands. "Bear with me, just a few more. Most endearing habit?"  
  
"The way she doesn't care anything for Quidditch, but is always there at the games and practices." Harry looked thoughtful a moment, before shaking his head. "No, scratch that, the way-when she's genuinely happy or really amused-she tosses her head back and laughs. It's really rare that she's that happy and her laugh is different when she does that."  
  
Ron poked him in the chest. "What color are her eyes?"  
  
"Cinnamon with flecks of amber in the center."  
  
Ron closed his own eyes. "What color are my eyes?"  
  
"Um..." Harry scratched the back of his head, "blue?"  
  
"What's my best habit?"  
  
"Uh, always making sure your broom is in tip top shape?"  
  
"My most annoying habit?"  
  
"Talking in your sleep. Loudly."  
  
Ron turned pink, but plowed on anyway. "How do I take my tea?"  
  
"Lots of sugar?"  
  
"Favorite book?"  
  
"_Quidditch Through the Ages_."  
  
Ron nodded and smiled as if he'd just won a hundred galleons. "Exactly!" With that, he spun on his heels and headed toward the Great Hall. "Better hurry, Harry! Breakfast will be over soon."  
  
Harry stood there a moment and then took off after Ron. "Wait a minute! Ron! That didn't help at all!"  
  
Ron just grinned and began eating breakfast. Harry plopped down beside him and scowled. Sometimes he felt like the only sane one in this madhouse they call a school. This was one of those times.

* * *

There it was again! Harry spun quickly around to face Hermione in History of Magic, trying to get a look at whatever kept sparkling on her body. Nevertheless, his attempts were once again thwarted as he saw nothing whatsoever sparkling on Hermione. Well, besides her eyes when the light hit her a certain way.  
  
What _was_ that?  
  
He was either seeing things, or going crazy. If he didn't figure out what in Merlin's name was going on soon, he was going to have a one way ticket to nuttersville._ Something_ on or around Hermione kept sparkling.  
  
Around him.  
  
And it was driving him insane.  
  
Squinting, Harry analyzed his friend as she took notes. She really was pretty. Not so much in the 'dear Merlin, she's soooo wickedly hot' sort of way. More the nice, never predictable, lovely sort of way.  
  
Abruptly, Hermione swept her mass of curly ginger hair to one side of her neck and propped her head up in her hand as she continued writing. Harry swallowed thickly as he followed her dainty chin down the slender column of her neck. Green eyes zeroed in on a sudden shimmer just below her collar.  
  
What was _that_?  
  
Hermione's breath suddenly hitched a bit. Pausing in her writing, she casually reached back and covered the glimmering spot (what Harry could see of it) with her hand. Then, her sparkling eyes flicked up and met his. Harry felt his own breath stall.  
  
Slowly, Harry stretched out his own hand and placed it over hers where she had it resting slightly under the collar above her right shoulder blade. Nothing happened until Hermione's hand moved a bit and Harry felt the smoothness of her back under his fingertips.  
  
The amber bubbles in the center of Hermione's eyes seemed to darken and then burst with that. In a move that left the entire class (including Harry) stunned, Hermione leapt to her feet, yanked Harry to his, and fled the room.  
  
In the hallway, she took two fistfuls of Harry's robe and pushed him forcibly into an empty classroom.  
  
"Hermione! What are yo.." Harry was cut off as Hermione shoved him backwards onto the teachers desk.  
  
Spinning around, she flicked her wand at the door, muttered a spell, and then pounced on Harry.  
  
Harry, himself, felt as if he were in some kind of surreal Twilight Zone episode. His best friend (a girl), Hermione Granger, just shoved him flat on his back and was now crawling up his body with a look in her eyes that gave him chills.  
  
"Um...Hermione? What are you doing?"  
  
She grinned something so sexy and so utterly dangerous, that Harry felt all the blood leave his head and take a vacation southward.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She was now on all fours hovering above him.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
Around about that time, what was left of Harry's brain short circuited as he found himself being kissed by Hermione Granger. Harry groaned as her tongue darted out and traced the edges of his lips. He lost all ability to function logically when she lowered herself down on his stomach and then slid _lower_. Harry was completely gone.  
  
Deciding he could stand it no longer, he reached up and pulled the rest of her to him. His hands made their way to her hips and began kneading them as she did the most amazing thing with her tongue. Sort of a twisty, flick--  
  
Ooh! Where, in the name of Merlin, did she learn to do _that_?  
  
Just as he was really beginning to participate, Hermione sprang off of him. Her face contorted in horror and shame.  
  
"Harry! I'm so, so sorry!" She whispered as she spun and ran from the room.  
  
Harry could do nothing but flop back on the desk and try to return to the land of the living. That was the most bizarre experience of his entire life.  
  
A smile/smirk quirked his lips as he ran his tongue over them, still tasting Hermione.  
  
It was also the most erotic.

* * *

Ron cornered Harry after class was over for the day. "Harry! Mate, what the bleeding Hell happened in there?"  
  
Harry sighed and shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest clue, Ron." Glancing around the hallway, Harry pulled Ron into the Gryffindor Common room and then to the Boy's dormitory. Making sure it was empty, he cast a silencing and locking charm on the room. That done, he turned to Ron.  
  
"She, well, um...Hermione sort of...jumped me."  
  
Ron blinked. And blinked again.  
  
"She _what_?"  
  
Harry flopped back onto his bed. "I don't know what happened. I was sitting in class watching her. There's something that keeps glittering around her and I want to know what that something is. So, anyways, I was trying to find out what was glittering, when I see it glittering again. Only, it's practically all the way under her collar, so I can't see it. Hermione reached back and put her hand on it. I don't suppose I could help myself, mate; I had to see what that was. So, I reached over and put my hand there, too. When she moved her hand, I only touched her back for a moment, but then, she went psycho on me and pulled me out of the classroom. She dragged me into an empty one, threw me on the teacher's desk, pounced on me, kissed me senseless, apologized, and then ran off. I don't know what the heck happened."  
  
Ron's jaw was threatening to come unhinged from his face. "Hermione _jumped_ you?! _Hermione_ did that?! I don't believe it...that's like, I...there aren't words...she...on a desk."  
  
Harry threw a pillow at him, hitting Ron in the face and shutting him up. Ron sank onto his own bed and started at his friend.  
  
"So...what do you feel about all this?"  
  
Arm slung over his face, Harry heaved a sigh and rolled over. "I just had the most erotic experience of my life with my best friend, Ron. How would _you_ feel?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah, this is going to make things weird between you two." An idea seemed to come to him. "Say! Did you ever learn what that glimmering was?"  
  
"No, and I don't think now is the time for asking her questions. I'd just as soon not get hexed to Hell and back, if it's all the same to you."  
  
"Wise, my friend, very wise," Ron stated solemnly, mock-posing in a Buddha position. "Oops, here's an owl. Wonder who it's for?"  
  
Harry opened his eyes as Ron let the owl in, took the letter and sent the owl off again.  
  
"Hmm...got your name on it, Harry," said Ron, tossing the letter onto Harry's chest.  
  
Groaning, Harry sat up and opened the letter.  
  
_Harry,  
  
Please come to my common room at ten.  
  
Hermione  
  
_Rereading it, Harry gave it to Ron, who whistled.  
  
"Looks like this is the big awkward talk you were dreading."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
"Of course."

* * *

At exactly ten pm, Harry slipped into Hermione's common room and found her staring into the fire. When she heard him enter, she turned around slowly to face him.  
  
"Thanks for coming."  
  
Harry nodded and gave her a smile. "No problem. What did you need to see me about?"  
  
Hermione's face crumbled and she burst into tears. "Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry about today!"  
  
Completely at a loss as to what to do to a hysterical female, Harry gently slipped his arm around her and awkwardly patted her back.  
  
"It's okay, Hermione. Everyone snaps occasionally." He tilted her chin up. "And that was a very pleasant way to snap."  
  
Blushing, Hermione pulled away from Harry and closer to the fire. A glimmer caught Harry's eye. When he looked down, he saw the glimmer was coming from Hermione's neck. Blinking, Harry squinted to make out what was glowing and found it to be a...  
  
No...  
  
...there was no way...  
  
...that couldn't possibly be...  
  
...but before he could really get a good look at it, the thing had disappeared again. Harry looked curiously at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, do you realize you, at times-in certain spots-glimmer? What _is_ that?"  
  
Hermione looked extremely embarrassed and backed away from Harry. "N- nothing. It's nothing, Harry."  
  
"No, you're hiding something, Hermione. Tell me why you're glittering. It can't be that bad."  
  
Darting around the sofa, Hermione put it between herself and Harry. "It's none of your business, Harry."  
  
Smirking wolfishly, Harry stalked Hermione around the sofa. "I want to know what it is."  
  
She panicked and ran behind the chair. "No! Stay away, Harry!"  
  
He scooted around the chair and dove for Hermione as she ran in front of the sofa. Harry landed on top of her, with her face in the cushions.  
  
"Harry! Get off! You prat!"  
  
Leaning down, Harry tried to find the glimmering thing, to no avail. "Where is it?"  
  
"None of your business, Potter!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and dropped some more of his weight on her, squishing her a bit. "Come on, Mia! Tell me where it is!" He leaned down and gave her his patented puppy dog eyes.  
  
Hermione resisted for a moment before Harry felt the fight go out of her.  
  
"On my lower back."  
  
Quirking a brow, Harry got off of her and watched as she pulled up the back of her jumper. There, glimmering, was a tattoo of a Snitch. Awed, Harry leaned closer, inspecting the details.  
  
"Wow, Hermione! That is wicked! The details are really good." Carefully, he reached out and ran a finger over it. He was startled when the Snitch suddenly seemed to come to life. The wings began fluttering and it glowed even brighter. After a moment, it zipped up to her shoulder blade. Hermione quickly fixed her clothes.  
  
"There, happy now? Does this mean we're even?" she asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
Harry looked at her and grinned. "Mia, as far as I'm concerned, you can snog me anytime you bloody well feel like it. Why did you get a tattoo of a Snitch?"  
  
Hermione's face had colored, but lifted at the first of his words, but became resigned at the end. Sighing, she waved to him to take a seat.  
  
"You remember the night I wanted your cloak?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, I had been playing Witches' Truth or Dare with Lavender and Parvarti. It's a variant on muggle Truth or Dare. Then only thing different is that you are bound by a magical spell to complete the dare or completely tell the truth. Lavender and Parvarti dared me to do something for myself that I'd never done but always wanted to do. Thus, my tattoo."  
  
Harry was stunned. "You've always wanted a tattoo?"  
  
She blushed and nodded, looking absolutely adorable to Harry.  
  
"But, why the Snitch?"  
  
Hermione's face was nearly crimson at that and she turned away. "Well, you're the Seeker, Harry. I wanted to know if you could catch this Snitch."  
  
Harry's breath left him at that implication. A full blown masculine grin bloomed on his face a moment later. "Miss Granger, haven't you heard? I _always_ catch the Snitch."  
  
She giggled and scooted closer to him. "I really do like you, Harry. That's the reason the Snitch glitters when you're close or touching me."  
  
Harry was liking that little tattoo more and more. "Is that what happened today? The Snitch got carried away with itself?"  
  
"Yes. It has certain...properties about it that make it in tune with my body. It simply amplifies some of my feelings."  
  
Harry took her hand. "I like you, too, Hermione." His green eyes flicked away. "I'd like to keep this Snitch."  
  
Hermione grinned and gave his hand a squeeze. "You have to catch it, first," with that, she dashed into her bedroom, Harry hot on her heels, a slow fire beginning in his eyes.  
  
As the portrait to her bedroom slammed closed, the portrait beside it opened fully revealing a tall, pale boy with slate grey eyes.  
  
"I told her that would work." 


End file.
